cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The First 365 Day Speech
The First 365 Day Speech was the first speech that was given by Che Adela during new years, taking place on January 1, 2013. The speech will mark the beginning of the 14th year of the 21st century and is considered to the President a year of Peace. The Speech was given in , the former capital of Brazil, at 12:00 AM. He talked about the nation's economy, foreign affairs, and other concerns the Hispanic Republic focuses on. Here is the Speech down below. Speech Fellow-Hispanics, residents and visitors, I greet you warmly at the start of a new year, 2013. I wish you a happy, prosperous, peaceful and productive New Year. Despite the many external and internal challenges which face our nation at the dawn of this New Year, 2013, I am confident that over the next twelve months we will continue to make much progress in our lives, individually and collectively. Throughout our history we have, with God’s help, triumphed over adversity of one kind or another. Neither slavery nor indentureship was able to shackle our people’s spirit or their innate quest for social progress. Neither colonialism nor imperialism was able to contain our deepest longing for freedom and independence. The New Year's bell is about to ring, and 2013 is soon to begin. At this beautiful moment of bidding farewell to the old and ushering 2012, we have marked a new future in the past seven months. I'm delighted to extend New Year wishes to Hispanics of all Spanish countries and to overseas Civilians and to friends all over the world! Several Achievements brought us from a poor small nation, to one of the largest economies in the world. These include specifically: 1. Forming a Spanish allied republic 2. Joining a united alliance dedicated to keeping peace and neutrality, known as the United Coalition of Nations. 3. Forming the Hispanic Peso 4. Running for president of UCoN 5. Overtaking to become the fourth largest economy in the world. 6. Joining STAR 7. Rebuilding Relations with the People's Republic of China The year 2012 has been a very important one in the history of the Hispanic Democratic Republic. Hispanic people of all countries celebrated the founding of Hispanic Peak, and felt very proud of the great motherland's progress, and are determined to continue pushing forward peace and prosperity and extend characteristics for a new start. People of all ethnic groups have faced difficulties and overcome obstacles with strong determination and a united heart, and have made stable and relatively fast development the priority in economic work. Our strong overall planning and coordination has helped ensure growth, improve people's livelihoods, maintain stability and bring about a recovery of the overall economic growth. New and outstanding achievements have been made in the Nation's reform and opening-up and history. The people's living standards have risen and society as a whole has maintained harmony and stability. In 2013, the World Youth Day will be held in Rio de Janeiro. We welcome friends from six continents to join in the spectacular gathering and jointly write a new chapter on mutual understanding and friendship between the HDR and the rest of the world. Finally, from here in Rio de Janeiro, I would like to wish you all happiness, peace, health, and prosperity in the New Year! Category:Speech